


Blackout

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Office Sex, Post Season 3, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt and Karen are working late tonight. A storm and a blackout change their plans.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Random Karedevil fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195774
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and too lazy to do anything elaborate, that's when this happened. It was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy it!

It's raining. 

A lot. 

And it's way past business hours. 

Foggy left just in time before the storm. 

Lucky bastard. 

He also finished his work before the end of the day. 

Matt and Karen, though, are still stuck at the office. 

They have been struggling lately. 

They both find it hard to concentrate when they are around each other. 

So obviously the two idiots still have a bunch of paperwork pending. 

They will have to stay in for a few more hours. 

Yes. 

Alone. 

But it's all good. 

Aside from the tension. 

The heat. 

Their fast heartbeats. 

The shaking hands. 

Her scent. 

And his attractive body. 

It's all good. 

They can handle it. 

Because they are professionals. 

Business partners now. 

It will only be one more hour or two. 

Of course they can handle it. 

At least that's what they say to themselves. 

Then there's a blackout. 

"What the hell?" she says. 

But Matt is happy. 

The city is more peaceful without all the electronic noise around. 

Makes it even more enjoyable to hear her and the raindrops. 

Ahhh the raindrops… 

He loves them. 

"How long do you think it will last?" she asks from her desk. 

"Um, what?" 

Idiot.

He's too distracted. 

He can't even answer a simple question. 

"The blackout. I mean, what are we going to do without any electricity? We can't leave with this weather either." 

"Yeah, you're right. I hope they fix it soon." 

She can't think of anything else to say and goes to the kitchen for a snack. 

By the sound of her stomach, he can tell she's hungry. 

And so is he. 

An excellent excuse. 

He follows her to the kitchen. 

It's pitch dark. 

So she walks slowly. 

Touching the walls around her to avoid tripping. 

As for Matt… 

He's a fish in the water. 

The clumsiness from a minute ago is gone. 

He gets up. 

She's about to enter the kitchen. 

Her hand is on the door frame. 

He reaches her. 

He hopes he doesn't startle her. 

Yet he does. 

In the best way, that is. 

He's standing behind her. 

He hears her heart jump. 

And senses the smile on her face when she notices it's just him. 

It's just him and his hand is now holding hers. 

Her body is warmer now. 

So is his. 

"Karen…" he whispers. 

She's right in front of him. 

He's smelling her hair. 

She turns around. 

And he's disarmed again. 

Because there's no space between them. 

Absolutely no space. 

They're so close she can feel his breathing on her and she parts her lips. 

Those lips… 

He's been dying to kiss them. 

Suddenly, her hands move on to his neck. 

Her tongue glides into his mouth. 

He embraces her and she melts in his arms. 

They both forget the snack. 

What snack? 

This is better. 

Much, much better. 

He walks her towards the counter. 

He's hard and can almost savour the moisture between her legs. 

And a thought interrupts him. 

Maybe they shouldn't. 

This is an office kitchen. 

It's inappropriate. 

He can't screw it up again. 

He loves her and she loves him. 

They should do things the right way. 

But her hands are already unbuttoning his shirt. 

And he lifts her skirt. 

"Are you sure about this?" he asks before taking her panties off. 

He has to ask. 

He doesn't want to do anything they'll regret later. 

It would kill him. 

He's thinking too much and she's too busy touching those abs. 

Her fingertips tracing the scars on his chest. 

"What do you think?" she asks back with a mischievous smile. 

Green light. 

He smirks and gets rid of his thoughts and her underwear. 

She gets rid of his belt. 

He picks her up and now she's on top of the counter. 

Perfect height. 

Pants down. 

Shirt open. 

It's pitch dark. 

But a fine line of blue light is coming in through the glass window. 

God bless the moon. 

It allows her to see him. 

She can see his face and most of his body.

He looks so damn hot. 

And she's so ready for him. 

She pulls him closer. 

He holds her tightly against him. 

Her thighs around his waist. 

Her arms around his neck. 

She guides him inside her. 

He starts thrusting. 

And, fuck, it feels so good. 

They've been wanting this, needing this, for so long. 

Then she grabs his butt and he's moving faster now. 

She very much appreciates that new intensity. 

He's got the devil in him, no doubt. 

But she swears she's in heaven. 

He's about to lose control. 

She's already losing her mind. 

And for a blissful moment, they did. 

They both did. 

They run out of breath and out of energy. 

She rests her head on the cabinet behind her and laughs.

So much joy. 

He smiles too. 

And kisses her. 

He remembers that he was about to say something. 

Under the kitchen door, right before his lips got occupied. 

"Karen…" 

"Yeah?" 

He can't find the words. 

The devil has faded away once more. 

But she knows what he wants to say. 

Because for a long while she's been thinking about the same thing. 

She faces him. 

Her forehead pressed against his. 

"Would you like to, uh…?" 

"Yes," she answers enthusiastically before he can even finish the question. 

His smile is bright. 

His eyes shine. 

"Let's start over. I want to do this right. Is that what you want too?" 

She nods and repeats her "Yes." 

As if he needed reassurance. 

He drops a kiss on her cheek. 

She leans against his chest. 

He hugs her and kisses her hair. 

Then the lights are back. 

Oh right! The lights. 

They were supposed to finish all that paperwork. 

Damn it. 

They really should. 

However… 

No more work is done for the night. 

At least not at the office. 

And especially not on that counter. 

They'll get it done tomorrow instead. 

The rain stops. 

They decide to have dinner at the nearest restaurant. 

Thai doesn't sound bad. 

Or maybe Indian?

It doesn't matter. 

All they know is they'll end up sharing either one of their beds that night. 

They lock the door. 

And Matt starts to believe Foggy is not the only lucky bastard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I was thinking about [this](https://lily-ellison.tumblr.com/post/190860440976/trombonesinspace-simonbellamys-about) when I wrote that Matt's lips got occupied. Thanks to all the people involved in that golden post!


End file.
